


A Hunger Sated

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Elf, F/M, Foursome, Impregnation, Large Cock, Multi, Oral, Orc, Orgasm Denial, Partial Mind Break, Tentacles, Tiefling, Vaginal, average cock, horsecock, straightest thing i've written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Valin couldn't be happier, given his new gifts, he was happy beyond belief. Yet there was something missing. something in the back of his mind, gnawing at him, a hunger growing that he just couldn't ignore. He wanted to knock someone up, and when three women present themselves, wanting the same thing, well, everyone goes home happy. Or in their cases, falls unconscious happy.





	A Hunger Sated

            Valin sighed happily as he made his way down to the bar. His night had been quite fun, as usual of course. A sex filled night with his favorite orc femboy, Djur, once again, pumping him with so much cum he looked like an over filled waterskin.

            As usual, Djur was completely unconscious, yet he didn’t mind. Djur had the sex of a lifetime, Valin got his dick and tentacles wet, and they all went on happy. But for some reason, Valin was beginning to get tired of his times with Djur. Not that it was bad, far from it, but for some reason, he was developing a hunger that Djur could not satisfy.

            Since Valin had been blessed by that odd god of fertility, in the back of his mind, he wanted to knock someone up. Not just pump them up with gallons of cum, but literally put a baby in them. Maybe it was his own thirst, or it was the god’s blessing that was causing it. Either way, he wanted to put his seed inside of someone’s womb and make them carry his child.

            But sadly, Djur was not a woman, though he had an ass better than most females he had ever seen. “Maybe someday.” Valin sat down at the bar, ordering his usual drink as he waited and looked about the tavern. It was rather early in the morning, so the tavern was nearly empty, save for a couple passed out drunkards scattered about.

            “Thank you.” Valin took his drink, sipping it slowly. He was in no rush, he had nothing planned, nor anyone to meet. The door opened and in walked a group of three women, and Valin’s heart, and dick, jumped slightly.

            “They’re the ones.” Valin’s lips curled slightly as the three-woman walked up to the bar, chattering amongst themselves silently, trying their best to not draw attention. But when an elf, orc, and tiefling all enter a bar together, early in the morning, anyone awake will easily be drawn in by them.

            The elf was pretty normal, tall, thin, bright blue eyes and wearing relatively bland clothing. Valin smiled as he spied a little piece of interest with the elf. To most people, nothing stood out, but to him, his trained eye, he saw the faintest hint of a bulge in her trousers.

            Next to her was an orc. Though not as tall as the elf, she was much more filled out. Her strong arms, muscular legs, and thick torso, doing much to show her form and power. She seemed to be ‘leader’ of the trio, her dominant personality showing quite thoroughly.

            Finally, there was the tiefling. She was the shortest of the bunch, yet she made up for it with a massive bust, wide waist, and slight pudge. She had an air of nervousness about her, as if she was afraid of everyone around her, yet the way her eyes darted to her friends, and around the tavern…Valin had seen that look before.

            “And so I said, ‘If you’re going to fuck my ass, at least return the favor.’ Then that prick of a human just up and left.” The was telling her story with an upheld chin and closed eyes, obviously she thought highly of herself, something Valin loved in women, before he fucked it out of them.

            “I swear, human males are so fragile in their egos. Not as bad as most orcs, but damn, that’s just messed up.” The orc scoffed her own response. She walked up to the bar with heavy steps, pulling a stool out with more aggression than was called for, before sitting down.

            “Personally, I find humans rather cute. Their timidity, their fragility, its so fun to mold it and manipulate it. Oh, it makes me shiver just to think about it.”

            _‘I like this tiefling’_ Valin chuckled to himself as he admired the three. Their bodies were quite varied, their personalities much different from one another…they were perfect. Valin stood and began to make his way to the three women, letting his mind roam to the things he was going to do to them.

            “Hello ladies~” Valin moved up beside the orc first, seeing as she was the closest, and the one he would most likely have to convince first for the other two to follow. The orc looked down at the ‘comparatively’ short Valin, smirking down at him as he sat down. “May I buy you some drinks?”

            “What’s your motive little man? No one just walks up to three women, asks to buy them drinks, and not have a plan for them.”

            “I’ll take the strongest wine you have.” The tiefling was quick to jump at his offer, the bartender nodding as he prepared for her.

            “I guess I’ll have straight liquor then. Or whatever you have that’s close to it. Assuming you have anything remotely for elves.”

            The orc glared down at Valin before turning to the bartender, “I’ll just have mead.” With their drinks in front of them, the three women helped themselves, drinking to their hearts content.

            “So. What can I call the three of you?”

            The tiefling giggled loudly as she pushed up against her elf friend, almost knocking her drink from her hand. “My name is Arivine. Pleasure to meet you kind elf boy~” Valin smirked, she was beyond drunk at this point, completely wasted.

            The elf pushed her drunken friend away, letting out a mix of a scoff and chuckle. Her cheeks were a bit rosy, just showing signs of being tipsy, she could hold her alcohol very well. “Just call me Ailre. That’s the only name you need to know of mine.”

            Stone cold, Valin was beginning to like her more and more. He sipped his drink as he looked to the orc, who met his eyes then looked away, scoffing. “Bulak.” Her slightly raspy voice showed her slight annoyance, but the way she had a slight blush as she looked away…Valin knew he was wearing them down, even if it was mostly the alcohol.

            “So, tell me ladies, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?” The three of them looked to each other, leaning in close and whispering to each other. Valin’s smile grew wider as they drunkenly kept their voice low and doing a rather poor job at it.

            “No. We don’t have a place to stay yet. I’m assuming you’re offering us a place?” Ailre looked down at Valin with a mixture of bemusement and annoyance. “Just so you know, if you think we’re going to be an easy lay than you’re-”

            “You’re absolutely right. I’d love to have fun with an elf like you~” Arivine was quick to push past Aire, wobbling on her feet as she moved over to Valin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “And besides…I know exactly why you want it~”

            Valin shivered at her words. He shifted his eyes to look at her, and her mischievous smile said more words than she could ever say. “Oh really? And what is it that you think I want?”

            Valin’s question was answered as Arivine grabbed his hand and forced it between her legs, letting him feel the moistness of her soaked pussy. “I know you’re not normal. Or at least, not most people’s definition of normal. And I love it. I want it sooooooo badly~”

            Valin was about to speak, but Arivine was pulled away by Bulak, her scowl actually making Valin lean back slightly in fear. “She’s not an easy lay you elf. And neither am I, or Aire.” She stood up, towering over Valin, even if he was standing at his full height. But of course, that’s only considering his normal height, “You want to seduce us and fuck us? Alright, fine, I’ll entertain you at least. Get your ass ready elf boy, because once we’re done with you, you’re going to be crawling for days.”

            “Sounds positively delightful~” Valin smiled as he stood up, letting his presence emanate from him. While the orc did her best to hide her emotions, Valin could tell she felt it. His presence was more than just his being, it was an aura of pure lust, pure virility, pure…him.

            Bulak, Ailre and Arivine stood and began to follow after Valin as he led them up to one of his many rooms. Of course, Valin wasn’t the type of person who had just one single room for his ‘friends’ to have fun in. Of course, it cost him a quite a pretty penny to have all those rooms, but in his eyes, it was more than worth it, especially tonight.

            He led them upstairs, smirking as he shook his ass, giving them a good show. All the while the three women were quite entertained by his actions. Arivine especially loved it, making a couple passes to squeeze his ample flesh, to which she was swatted away by Bulak. Valin loved the attention, it made him shiver with excitement, so much so that he almost let his body get out of control before the fun could start, almost.

            The most he gave them, however, was allowing his body to grow. His ass expanding slowly but quite obviously, and his height growing alongside it. Once at the top of the stairs, he turned to face them, and noticed that they hadn’t noticed his full foot of height gain, or at least, didn’t understand fully.

            “So, here’s my room, come in, make yourself at home.” Valin opened the door and allowed the women in, placing a little sign on the door, before closing it, smiling mischievously.

            “Alright elf boy.” Valin was pushed against the wall by the tall elven woman, Ailre’s face flustered and showing a dumb smile. “Y-you’re going to get on your knees, a-and service me first. Then I’ll decide if you’re worth our time.”

            Valin smiled as he looked up to her. Their height difference had shrunken down, but still she had a couple inches on him, but her thin body made her seem smaller than him. “Of course. I’m no stranger to servicing women like you~”

            She smirked as Valin fell to his knees, his ass jiggling precariously as the other two women crowded around. Valin pulled her trousers down and giggled as he got gently poked in the face by her erection. “Wait. You’re okay with this?” Valin looked back up to Ailre, tilting his head as he gave her a warm smile, her cock sitting against his face.

            “Why wouldn’t I be? I mean just look at me. Do I honestly look like I’m a stranger to cocks in my face?” Valin loved her reaction, which only served to heighten the enjoyment. He opened his mouth as he ran his tongue up her shaft. She shivered from his attention, her fingers clenching to a tight fist.

            “Oh gods…your tongue is heavenly~” Ailre moaned as Valin continue his mouth magic on her cock. His hand coming up to gently squeeze her balls as he sucked gently, his tongue swirling around her shaft. “C-cumming!”

            _‘Quickshot huh? Not on my watch’_ Valin pulled off her cock quickly, his fingers wrapping around her shaft and squeezing down tightly. Her cock spasmed, but his strength managed to keep anything from coming out, preventing her from getting any satisfaction.

            “Oh Gods!” Valin smirked at this newfound information. He continued to suck and lick at her cock, paying special attention to her cockhead, but still preventing her from cumming. “YES! OH GODS YES!”

            She screamed in pure ecstasy as her knees buckled and she fell backwards, only to get caught by Bulak from behind. Valin smiled, humming in his throat, as he let go of her cock, and the flood of cum with it. Well, calling it a flood was a bit of an exaggeration, compared to his own loads it wasn’t much at all, but for her, it definitely seemed impressive.

            She groaned in pleasure as her balls tensed up and several ropes of thick white cum shot from her footlong cock, coating Valin’s hair and face, leaving him smiling with white streaks. “Well now, I guess you really like subtle denial~”

            “Yes…I do…you’re good~” Ailre panted out her response as Bulak helped her to the bed. Looking over her shoulder to Valin, with a look he had seen several times before. The look of a woman who didn’t want to entertain the fact that he could give her pleasure like never before, total tsundere…he loved that.

            “Hey, pay attention to me~” Valin giggled as Arivine came to his side, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she began to lick the cum off his face.

            “Hey, share~” She happily obliged, opening her mouth as they swapped Ailre’s cum. Bulak and Aire were sitting on the bed, watching this unfold as they leaned in close to whisper to each other. Valin could hear what they were saying, his ears weren’t for show, but something prevented him from catching their words, and that something was a mischievous little tiefling right in his face.

            “I know your secret. I can feel it. That deific gift you received~” She straddled his lap, grinding her sodden mound against his growing bulge, making him chuckle. “I want to see it. I want to feel it all, your full capabilities.”

            Valin wrapped his arms around and squeezed her supple ass, making her yelp gently. “Oh really? And if you know what I am, then you must know what I want.”

            Arivine smirked as she reached up and yanked her top down, letting her massive tits hang out in Valin’s face. “I do. And I want it just as much as you do. And so do my friends. Believe me, they just need a little…persuading. In the form of…well~”

            Valin smiled as he nodded. He slowly stood up, holding Arivine up by his hands on her ass. Arivine giggled as Valin began to carry her to the bed, Bulak and Ailre stopping their conversation as he got close. “So tell me ladies, how much do you think these will be?”

            Valin grunted slightly as his tentacles sprouted from behind him. Their eyes grew wide, before his new appendages shot out, wrapping around their arms, legs, and ripping their clothes off. Valin smirked at their reactions. Arivine looked back with wide eyes and a wider grin. Bulak was in total shock, but Valin could see a slight spark in her eyes. And as for Ailre…

            “Gods fuck yes! I’ve always loved tentacles~” Ailre’s face was contorted into a dumb grin as her hands gripped onto the tentacles, jerking them off as she was stripped, her cock an iron bar of arousal.

            “Well then, guess she likes that more than expected.” Valin chuckled as he squeezed harder onto Arivine’s ass. A sudden ripping noise made her and Bulak look down, as Valin’s fully hard, monstrosity of a cock came out into the open. Its surface throbbing with veins, his balls hanging low and swollen, and his flared head pulsing along with his heartbeat. “So, how’s about you get to work~”

            Arivine was practically drooling at the sight of Valin’s cock. She reached her hands down, taking hold of the shaft beneath her as she lifted it up, aiming it at her dripping twat. “Fuck me Valin. Please. I need it, so badly. But your baby in me~”

            “With pleasure~” With a mighty thrust, Valin buried half of his cock inside of Arivine’s pussy. Her head whipped back as she let out a loud moan, her finders digging into his back as he drove his rod deeper into her pussy.

            “OH GODS! Its so biiiiiig~” Her eyes rolled as she smiled in ecstasy as Valin began to move her up and down on his shaft. His fingers digging into her ass so tightly he knew he’d be leaving marks, but he was sure she didn’t care, she would have begged for it.

            As Valin continued to fuck her, his eyes wandered past to Bulak and Ailre. Both were getting fucked by his tentacles, but in different ways. Ailre wasn’t subdued at all, instead she was freely, and happily, sucking on one while two more violated her lower holes. While a third one was wrapped tightly around her balls and shaft, she really loved being denied an orgasm.

            Bulak however was a bit more interesting. Her arms were pulled behind her back and legs spread while two tentacles fucked into her pussy, which amazed him. He saw her face and he could swear she was trying to act like she wasn’t enjoying this. The more he looked on, the more he saw her eyes dart to him and Arivine, and more specifically, his cock.

            _‘Total size queen…perfect~’_ Valin grunted as he forced even more of his cock into Arivine’s pussy, her insides hot and tight around his monstrous shaft, both of them enjoying it to the furthest extent they could.

            “Vaaaaliiiiiin~” Arivine’s groan grew in volume until she was nearly screaming, her pusys clenching down on Valin’s shaft as her pussy gushed over the remaining length and dripped down his balls.

            “Arivine…c-cumming!” Valin arched his head back in turn, letting out a loud moan alongside her, as his balls emptied into her waiting womb. Rope after rope of thick, hot baby batter shot straight into her deepest depths. Each rope bulged her stomach out slightly further, pushing her away from Valin, until finally she was at a point his arms weren’t long enough.

            “Fuck~” Arivine’s eyes fluttered as she fell backwards, and Valin yelped. Thankfully, his tentacles had some semblance of ‘chivalry’ as two came up and caught her from behind, but they were covered in various juices and cum so… “Well…it’s the thought that counts.”

            Valin giggled as he pulled away, yanking his cock out of her pussy with a loud, wet pop, with some cum following it out. The tentacles gently carried Arivine away, setting her on the far side of the bed, her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face. Valin looked to his remaining two guests, “So…who wants to go next?”

            “Me~” Valin smiled as he moved closer to Ailre, gently nudging the tentacles inside her pussy and ass aside so he could make room for himself. “Gods…that’s huge…”

            Valin smirked as he grabbed his cock between both hands, and slowly began pushing into her dripping hole, directly beneath her balls. “I know, I get that a lot. Yours isn’t bad either, a bit thin though~” Ailre blushed at Valin’s words, but her blush disappeared the moment he pushed past her folds.

            “Fuuuuuck!” Her head arched back and her cock spasmed, but the tentacle around it only tightened, preventing her from her orgasm. “I’ve cum so many times….please, let me cum. Its killing me~”

            Valin smiled as he slowly began to push himself inside of her. Drawing moans from her with each gigantic inch he pushed inside. “I’ll let you cum, if you don’t like it.” He lifted his head, pushing his face closer to hers, “And just from the look on your face…you don’t want to cum just yet, do you?”

            Ailre was a panting, gasping mess as Valin got close, her eyes dripping tears, drool and various other liquids covering her face. “I do. I love it so much. Please…fuck me, knock me up, I want a baby, please~”

            “Good~” Valin began to move his wide hips quickly and powerfully, plowing his cock deep into her much faster than he had gotten into Arivine. Thanks to the tentacles in her earlier, she had already been stretched a bit and lubed up. But still, he was massive, and she was quickly shivering in pleasure as his large balls began swinging up against her thighs.

            “You got me much deeper than Arivine did. You must like being fucked more than you let on…” Valin giggled as Ailre groaned from the pleasure, her arms being held above her head by a tentacle. Valin continued pushing in, his hips pulling back and pushing forwards, a single fluid motion of him fucking Ailre.

            “Valin~” Valin chuckled at her drunk-sounding voice. Her face showed how exhausted off of pleasure she was, cumming so much without release, having so many of her fetishes hit all in one swift motion.

            “Do you want to cum with me?” She nodded, the only sound she was able to make being groans, moans and whimpers. Valin smiled as he pulled back, to the point only his flared head was inside her pussy, then with a powerful thrust he shoved it in.

            Her eyes snapped wide as she was penetrated deeper than ever before. Her balls clenched as she came again, but the tentacle held tightly. Valin let his own moan ring out, his balls joining hers as he came deep into her. His load was a bit less than what he shot into Arivine, but it was still massive, bulging Ailre’s stomach immensely.

            And soon, once her stomach resembled what one would imagining swallowing a whole melon would look like. Only then did the tentacle let loose, and the floodgates really were let loose. She arched her back as she finally got the release, she was so desperate for, and what a release it was.

            It was hard to compete with Valin’s load volume, but on his lower end, she would have outdone him. Her dick was like a geyser, shooting straight into the ceiling with enough force to cause a couple small dents in the wood. The cum came raining down on Valin and Ailre, the two of them becoming soaked in her built loads.

            “That was impressive, and it tastes delicious.” Valin looked down to Ailre and wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see her unconscious, resting her head against a tentacle. “Man, tonight is going by quicker than I thought.” He pulled his cock out, which was still throbbing hard, and held it up, looking to his final conscious friend. “So Bulak, I saw your eyes wandering down to this~”

            Bulak was currently covered in cum. Her pussy a stretched, creampied mess, her hair disheveled, and the tentacles around her limp and exhausted. _‘Wow. She’s something else.’_ Valin’s little internal monologue was interrupted as she sat up and began crawling over to him. Her eyes were slightly glazed with lust, her cheeks flustered as she panted like an animal in heat. “You talk too much.”

            Valin yelped as Bulak pushed him on his back, his cock standing straight up into the air. She hovered over him, her shadow cast across his body as her gaping pussy lowered onto his flared head. “You haven’t dealt with anyone like me.” With that, Bulak took Valin’s head into her pussy with a slight grunt.

            The two of them shared a groan as she kept going down and down on his cock, a small bulge showing in her stomach. “Fuck. So big.” Bulak’s breathing become more labored by the second as she began to bounce up and down on Valin’s throbbing dick, reaching lower with each pass.

            “You might be the first person in a while to take all of me~” Valin smirked as he saw a hint of blush come to her green cheeks, but she quickly scowled down at him as she continued to ride him. “You know, if I’m too big for you…”

            “Shut it. You’re not too big. You’re j-just…fuck.” Bulak let out a gasp as she got even deeper on his cock, nearly the entire thing inside of her pussy, almost pushing into her womb.

            “Admit it. You’re loving my cock more than anything you’ve ever had before.” Valin pushed up against her, forcing his cock the rest of the way. Her head reeled back, a loud gasp escaping her lips as he legs began to quiver, and her pussy clenched on his shaft.

            “Y-you’re not…nowhere…guh!” She fell back, and Valin took the opportunity to push against her. Forcing her to her back, with him atop her, staring down into her lustful eyes.

            “Admit it. And I’ll give you the best pounding you could ever imagine~” Valin watched her reaction intently, her eyes squeezed shut as he slowly began to pull his cock out, pushing back in only an inch or two, before pulling back out. “Say it, or I stop and go back to-”

            Bulak’s eyes went wide as her legs wrapped around Valin, pulling him back in, making him yelp in shock. “FUCK ME! fuck me with your monster cock. It’s the biggest fucking cock I’ve ever seen, and I can’t stand it. Please!” Bulak’s pleading eyes almost made Valin feel bad for forcing this on her, but at the same time, she was begging for it.

            “Your wish is my command.” With a wide smirk, and a loud grunt, Valin began to pound his steel rod of a cock deep into Bulak’s pussy. Each thrust shaking her and the bed, he was certainly going to get plenty of noise complaints in the morning. Unless it was already morning, in which case…he didn’t care either way.

            “Fuck yes. Harder. Knock me up!” Valin was taken slightly aback by her sudden tonal shift, from a pretty dominant orc woman to a total cocksleeve in just a few scant minutes. But he loved this. He loved thrusting his cock as deep as he could without having to slow down or worry. He hadn’t been able to fully let loose like this, and he was loving it.

            “Yes~” Valin bit his lip as he pulled his cock almost completely out of Bulak’s pussy, before slamming in with all his might. Bulak arched her back as she screamed in ecstasy, her pussy convulsing around his shaft. Valin’s balls tensed as he unloaded into her. Rope after nearly endless rope of the thickest load he had shot all night, and it quickly showed in the orc’s stomach.

            Soon enough, his cum was squirting back out of her pussy, leaking onto the bed, a small pool forming underneath he two. Valin was panting as if he had just run miles without rest, falling back on his ass to look at the damage he caused.

            “That was…you’re already passed out.” Valin chuckled as he pulled his half-soft cock from Bulak’s pussy with a messy squelch. He let out a satisfied sigh, his tentacles pulling back into his body, his cock shrinking back down to normal size as he was left being the normal-ish looking elf the women met earlier.

            “We’re not done yet.” Valin gasped as he felt two arms wrap around his neck, turning his head to see Arivine’s smiling face. “I saw what you did to Bulak, and I’m rather jealous.”

            Valin smiled as he motioned down to his smaller cock and smaller body as a whole. “Well, I’m a bit exhausted. I mean I can still go on, but I wont be anything like you’ve been having fun with all night.” Arivine smiled as she reached her hands down, grabbing Valin’s cock with her two hands, slowly jerking his meat, bringing it up to its full mast.

            “I don’t care. You still have a deific soul, and pleasure can come in many forms.” Arivine pulled off of Valin, moving around as she lowered herself into his lap. His cock slid straight into her pussy, evident from the massive stretching she had received through the night. “Its still amazing. You’re huge, regardless of making a horse look small or not.”

            Valin moaned in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her, his hips moving of their own mind as he began to fuck Arivine with a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long long time. “I’ve never made love to someone normally in a while. I’m still good, am I?”

            Arivine smiled as she gently pushed down against Valin, forcing him to his back as she sat up, and began to ride his cock, slowly, but still with obvious passion. “You’re amazing. But why don’t you just let me pleasure you, you deserve it, for giving us what we wanted.

            “I got what I wanted all night too.” Valin moved his hands up, taking hold of Arivine’s hips as he helped her bounce on his cock. The bulge in her stomach was nowhere near as large as when his cock was massive, but unlike that instance, his entire cock was buried in her tight taint.

            “We all got what we want. Now give me more~” Valin was happy to oblige. His hips moving hard and fast, driving his cock deep into Arivine with reckless abandon. Arivine moaned in pure pleasure, her dripping pussy forming a waterfall down Valin’s balls, the slapping of their lovemaking becoming louder and wetter by the second.

            “C-can I cum inside you again?” Valin normally didn’t ask, he was a pure pleasure in the moment type man, but something right now made him ask. Maybe it was the idea of being allowed that made him aroused. Maybe it was the fact he had already had his way with these women all night…he just didn’t know.

            “Of course. I don’t care if it doesn’t match up. Just feeling you inside me is enough.” Valin gasped as he hilted himself inside of her, pulling her close, burying his face between her tits as he came deep inside of her.

            “Gods…yes.” Valin smiled as he finished off finally. Though this orgasm didn’t last as long as the previous ones, it felt just as good, if not better. “Thank you~”

            Valin collapsed at last, his body exhausted and completely drained from all the sex. Apparently his tentacles drained just as much from him as if he himself was doing the fucking, so it was like a dozen cocks or more cumming all through the night.

            Arivine chuckled as she pulled off his cock, his soft meat flopping against his thigh as she laid down beside him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Valin smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling satisfied as he had never felt before.

            “Thank you.” Three voices at once made him open his eyes. Bulak, Arivine, and Ailre were gather atop him, cuddling up to each other, exhausted smiles on their face as they leaned in to kiss Valin.

            He gave one last smile as he lay his head back, drifting off to a restful sleep. His dreams calm and happy, intermittent flashes catching his interest. Three shapes, three lights…three women carrying his children. “I’m so happy~” Valin’s voice was barely a whisper in his dreams, but it was all he needed to say for the women to pull closer to him, whispering the same thing into his ears.


End file.
